I Remember You
by akuroku-time-sayori
Summary: Axel is sent to find Roxas but his memory loss has gotten in the way. Yaoi AKUROKU. I don't own KH2 or any of the characters.


**I don't own KH or any of the characters.**

_We really started to hit off as more than just friends. I miss him. He had to find out though. who he was and what he had to as he was walking away I tried to get my feelings through to him the best i could. It didn't work. Now hes gone but i will find him... I can feel it._

Axel leaned up against the Clock Tower holding the winning ice cream stick recalling sweet memories. He gripped it tightly holding back the bitter tears that came with the hope and the fear of finding him. Saix had mentioned something before he was sent away on this mission to find Roxas that frightened him.

_"You are to retrieve the Keyweilder and bring him here for punishmet. Unless the imposter finds him first. Be prepared for a fight either way." Saix began walking off._

_"Wait what happens if the imposter finds him!" I said but he kept walking._

He knew he would find him soon, Axel could feel it. A memory of an aching heart reminded him that if it was possible for a Nobody to love someone then this is what it felt like to lose them. He looked over to where the sun was setting red. Axel shed one single tear and opened a dark portal beginning his search once more.

He stepped one foot through the portal then was thrown to the ground. It was the Imposter!

"I know what your doing. cut it out!" The Imposter summoned a strange creature. Axel looked up at the hooded figure. He cried out as the Imposter ordered the creature to punch him in the chest. "You may think you can have your precious Roxas. But you can forget it! He is the only thing standing between me and Soras awakening."

"What are you talking about?!" Axel yelled holding his chest in pain.

"You mean you don't know." He laughed maniacally. "The Orgnization is truely falling. This world it was created by DiZ until we finish taking Soras memories from Roxas." Axel knew what that meant and it pissed him off. He stood quickly and summoned his chakkrams. The Imposter laughed again. "Your precious Roxas doesn't remember you. Good luck taking him from here without force." Axel ran at the Imposter with fury filled attacks. One hit from the creature Axel was nearly knocked off the clock tower. He clung to the edge of the building.

"You want Sora to awaken?" The Imposter walked to where Axel was. "I'm wishing you good luck. Roxas is coming with me , got it memorized?" Axel let go of the edge and summoned a dark portal at the bottom of the tower.

Axel was thrown out on Market street. He laid there attempting to catch his breath. That guy pissed him off. He sat up and punched the ground. Axel ignored the pain of his self inflicted wound and stood up.

"LETS STUGGLE" an announcer said not so far from the Market street. Axel looked up to the sky where small fireworks went off.

_"What is that?" _Axel climbed the top of one of the building and jumped roofs till he got to the Sandlot. He looked down upon the small battle pavilion and he clung to the steeple. His heart was filled with joy because there battling a grungy loooking young man was Roxas. He soon defeted him then went to the side lines with his friends while a little creature fought some wannabe badass. Axel was to busy to see the next fight but the wannabe badass lost.

Roxas was up next against the little creature. But befroe the fight began,time froze. Roxas and Axel were the only ones unfrozen until six dusks appeared around Roxas. He summoned a keyblade and started defeating them left and right using the same pro-knowledge he had in the Organization. Axel smirked _"He must remember something. I'll make him remember." _ Once the Dusks were gone, Axel pulled up his hood and created a dark portal as to appear in front of Roxas.

"Roxas. All right. Fight. Fight. Fight" Axel clapped. Roxas gave him a questioning look. "you really don't remember? It's me. Ya know, Axel." He removed his hood.

"Axel..." Roxas said. The slightest of fuzzy memories played through his mind as he saw this guys face. Axel smiled and held out his hand._ "Maybe he has the answers to these dreams." _Roxas thought. He took Axels hand and was dragged into a dark corridor. Axel was so happy he took them to the top of the Clock tower. Every day they shared in the Organization flew through Axels memory. He sat Roxas down and told him to stay.

Roxas waited for Axel in uncertainty. _"Was this Axel guy good or bad? How does he know me? and the better question is how do i know him? And where did this warm feeling in my heart come from when I saw him."_ Roxas' head hurt trying to recall this spikey haired guy. The clicking of heels against concrete brought him back from his daze. Axel had a sea salt ice cream in each hand. He gave one to Roxas and plopped down beside him.

"So, do you remember me at all?" Axel asked hopefully. He knew that Roxas wouldn't come with some random stranger without reason. Roxas took a bite of the ice cream and looked toward the sunset.

"Sort of but its strange, I don't fully remember. I get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach though not like the dreams i have." Axel smiled as Roxas said this. He always had that weird feeling. Axel was happy to know the feeling was mutual.

"Let me tell you about Organization 13..." Within the next few hours of they're meeting Axel explained everything to Roxas. Axel told him about the quest for hearts and the members. He also mentioned the heartless and the great times they shared. Roxas drank it all in and remembered everything. Axel was the one who meant the most to him and the only one who cared for him during his time in the Organization.

"I-I remember... everything" Roxas stood up and leaned up against the clock tower. Axel was so excited he stood and got right in front of Roxas.

"Thats great! I really missed you Roxas" Axel gently took his shoulder.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Roxas blushed and looked down. Axel got a little worried at this and decided to act on his instinct.

Axel sighed and took Roxas by his chin. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against Roxas'. He melted against Axels chest. As he pulled away, Roxas frowned he remembered why he left the Organization in the first place.

"Axel, I need you to do me a favor..."

"Anything, Roxas." Axel was beginning to get concerned. Roxas sighed and grabbed his hands.

"I need to know about Sora... and I need you to hold off the Organization..." Axel could've cried at his words. He lost him once before because of the same quest.

"Everytime... Roxas I don't want to do this."

"Please your special to me and I know you understand why I have to." Roxas was pulled into another kiss. Hot tears rolled down there faces as they embraced each other. They both knew this path of knowledge only lead to a great parting. Axel pulled away frowning.

"Fine i'll do it." Axel smiled "If I'm going to fight them off i better start now."

"Thank you, Axel." They held each other, Axel pulled away and opened a dark portal.

"Lets meet again in the next life" Axel kissed Roxas' cheek.

"I'll be waiting." Roxas watched the dark portal disappear.


End file.
